1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a network relay apparatus, and more particularly, relates to, for example, a maintenance and management technology for use in a communication system in which a link aggregation is used for communication from a single switching device to a plurality of switching devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-288168 describes a configuration including a plurality of leaf switches to each of which a terminal is connected, and a plurality of root switches each of which relays communication between the leaf switches. Each of the leaf switches is connected to the plurality of root switches via communication lines, transfers a packet received from the terminal to a specific root switch on the basis of a destination address thereof, and transfers a learning packet to a specific root switch on the basis of a transmission source address thereof.